Torturing
by DecepticonKiller
Summary: Just some drabbles of me torturing the autobots and decepticons. Rated T just in case.
1. Megatron & Barbie

**I don't know were this came from. I was reading a Transformers Fanfiction when I thought of 'I'm a Barbie Girl.' I wrote this under 3 minutes. My new record!**

Optimus and the Autobots were lounging when Ratchet came storming in. He was grinning evilly… This means he has some horrible plan (which is very unlikely but probable) or, he found something.

Ironhide, Optimus, Bimblebee, Sam, Sunny and Sides looked at him.

Ironhide was the first to speak, "What did you find?"

Ratchet scowled. "Thanks for ruining what I was going to say, 'Hide."

"What is it?" Arcee asked impatiently.

"Yeah!" Sam shouted who was sitting on Bee's shoulder. "What is it?"

Ratchet smirked and walked away. "Follow me."

They looked at each other but followed him. Ratchet sat at his computer desk and pressed a button.

Ratchet grinned. "You guys are going to love this…"

Suddenly, the screen showed Megatron and everyone gasped. Not because of him, but what he was doing. Instead of silver paint, it was pink. He was wearing a pink tutu, a tiara and was waving a wand around. Then he started to sing. What he sang made everyone laugh, even Optimus.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, and let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

"Oh…My…God…" Sam wheezed. "What…Did…I just…Witness…"

Sidesweep said in a serious tone making everyone laugh harder, "He is a barbie bot."

"We got black mail on him now!" Bee shouted through the radio.

**Back at the Nemisis…**

"My Lord!" Starscream shouted. "How much energon did you have?"

"A lot." Barricade answered. They watched Megatron sprinkle glitter on the Seekers. The Seekers were trying to hold in their laughter. Everyone was.


	2. Gangnam style

Ratchet, Ironhide, Sam, Bumblebee and Arcee sat in the lounge room, bored.

"Where's Opti?" Sam asked.

"He is in his office." Ratchet answered.

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

Ratchet frowned. "I got no idea."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well no-"

Suddenly, they heard music coming from Optimus's room. It was Gangnam style.

"We should go check on Optimus." Sam said, smiling evilly.

Arcee shook her head. "We are not allowed in Prime's room. It's a rule."

Sam's grin widened. "Oh, well."

Sam walked towards Optimus's room and, after a slight hesitation, the others followed. Bumblebee opened the door and they had to hold in their laughter at what they saw.

Optimus and Megatron were dancing side by side. The song they were dancing to? Gangnam style.

Megatron and Optimus stopped and stared at us in horror and shock. Megatron was the first to speak.

"You are all going to die…"

They swallowed and ran, an angry Optimus and Megatron following them.


End file.
